How did I
by nara-mia
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been friends ever since they were little kids. But now.. Sonic has mixed emotions. Sonadow song fic Edit- 3/2/11 This is over 7 years old. Another chap? I have no clue XD Sorry guys! Really! I was a kid when this was made!


Just a Sonadow I wrote over the summer break and never typed it up.

Also it's another Song fic and Sonic and Shadow are property of Sonic Team.

And yes, it IS **Sonadow! **

_9/21/10: I edit it so it'll look nicer to read. _

* * *

_**How Did I **_

* * *

Wind blew across the fields as two young hedgehogs ran by.

_Remember when, we never needed each other_

"You'll never catch me this way, Shadow!" The young six year old laughed.

His counterpart sighed and picked up speed; Shadow was eight.

_The best of friends like _

_Sister and brother_

"Sonic! Watch yourself or you'll fall!" Shadow yelled. Sonic just laughed, "You just want me to lose!" He laughed again before tripping over a rock and falling down.

_Sonic!_

Shadow ran to the fallen hedgehog; Sonic was crying and holding his knee.

"It hurts! It hurts!" he cried.

Shadow sighed and helped him up, "Oh Sonic.."

Sonic sniffled and smiled up at Shadow, "Arigato, Shadow."

_We understood, we'd never be _

_Alone_

Shadow grinned and wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist, "You're welcome."

Together, they walked, or rather limped, all the way back home.

**

* * *

**

****

Six years later

* * *

Twelve year old Sonic frown in thought.

Shadow, now fourteen, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Make a move already, Sonic. It's not that hard."

A couple of his friends laughed along with him. Sonic grinned and picked up his red checkers piece, "Here," he grinned some more and double jumped Shadow's last black pieces, "we go."

Shadow's eyes grew wide, "Oh no! I lost!" Sonic started at him. "Umm.."

A small smile cracked across Shadow's face.

**Ba-Bump **went Sonic's heart.

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much _

His breath slowed down as Shadow laughed some more. '_Why is this happening?' _Sonic thought, eyes widening.

Shadow stopped laughing and stared at Sonic.

"Sonic?"

_The night is long and I need your touch _

_Don't know what to say _

_I never meant to feel this way _

_Don't want to be _

_Alone tonight_

Shadow's head tilted to the side a little, "Something wrong?"

Sonic started to shake a little; Shadow's brow started to crease slightly.

"N-N-N-No... Nothing's wrong, Shad.." Sonic replied, standing up and walking away.

Shadow watched his best friend walk away from him. "Sonic?"

* * *

The blue hedgehog's breath came out in slow pants.

_ It can't be!_

His emerald eyes darted towards his dresser top covered with framed pictures.

A school picture of Shadow from last year. A picture of Sonic and Shadow at the park with his "mother" Maria.

_ Why me..? Now?_

Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued to look at the framed memories.

A more recent picture of Sonic and Shadow playing soccer together.

He blinked and looked away, "Can I really be.."

_What can I do, to make it right _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

He placed a hand over his heart and felt the quick beat.

He closed his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Sonic! Dinner's almost ready!" Came the voice of his mother, Bernie Hedgehog.

He sighed and shook his head, a hand resting on his cheek.

"Son? Sonic?"

He opened his eyes. "Yeah! Mom! I hear ya!"

"Good! Because Maria and Shadow are coming over!"

_ What! _His heart skipped a beat at those words.

His eyes closed halfway and a half smile formed across his face. _Guess I'll find out one day.._

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

**Ding-Dong! **

"Oh, Sonic! Get the door! It's probably Maria and Shadow!:

Sonic pulled at the collar of his shirt and walked towards the door slowly.

** Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! **

"Sonic!"

"Alright!"

He opened the door to see a little boy smiling at him.

"Can we have a cup of suga'?" The boy asked, holding up a clear measurement cup.

Sonic groaned and took the cup, filled it with sugar, and handed it back to the kid.

"Arigato, Mr. Hedgehog!"

Sonic sighed and slammed the door shut.

"No slamming doors, Sonic!"

Sonic sat down in a chair, hands covering his face, eyes closing slightly, "Oh dear god.."

** Ding-Dong! **

His eyes shot open as he stood up. The door opened slowly, revealing Shadow and Maria. "Hey Sonic.." Shadow said, smiling. Maria smiled also, "It's nice of you to let us come over for dinner, Sonic."

Shadow eyes closed as he smiled again, "Yeah buddy, thanks."

** Ba-Bump **

_I hear your voice _

_And I start to tremble _

_Brings back the child, that I resemble_

Sonic's mouth went dry as his body started to shake as Maria walked into the kitchen.

Shadow's eyes return to Sonic, "Hmm?" He stared as Sonic sat down, hands gripping his knees as he started to shake even more. "Sonic-kun?"

He sat down in another chair and scooted closer to Sonic.

"Sonic?" He laced a hand on top of the blue hedgehog's hand. "Are you alright?"

Sonic blinked and "snapped out" of his trance, "Ye-Yeah.."

Shadow gave him a worry look, "You sure?"

Sonic smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Shadow frowned, "No," he leaned closer to Sonic, "something's not right.."

"Eh?" Sonic's expression was a shocked one. _He knows! _

Shadow leaned even closer, "So," he narrowed his eyes slightly, "tell me, Sonic-kun."

A small blush crossed Sonic's cheeks. "Well.. Oh.. Uh.."

Shadow was even closer to the blue hedgehog now, "I am older," their noses were almost touching, leaving Sonic almost completely violet in color, "tell me."

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends _

_Don't want to be, _

_Alone tonight_

"Are you going to tell me?"

Sonic's breath shortened as sweat formed on his brow.

"Sonic! Shadow! Dinner's ready!"

Shadow pulled away from Sonic, still frowning. "Okay, Mrs. Hedgehog!" He gave a quick look at Sonic before heading towards the dining room.

Sonic let out a shaky sigh and stood up, also heading towards the dining room.

* * *

Sonic stared at the half eaten plate of food in front of him. A million or two thought were playing through his head. _It's not true.. He doesn't like you that way... You're not like that... You love him..._

"Ah..." Sonic placed a hand to his temples, eyes watering slightly.

"Sonic?"

His eyes darted up to look at his mother.

"Are you alright?" Bernie asked, a worried look across her face.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah," he grimaced as he saw Shadow staring at him, "just a little headache. May I be excused?"

Bernie nodded as Sonic got up and walked away.

Shadow looked over at Maria, "Mother?"

She smiled and nodded as Shadow got up and followed behind Sonic.

_What can I do, to make it right _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

Sonic leaned against the wall, his sobs muffled out by his hands.

"Why!"

"Sonic!"

Sonic wiped his head around and forced a fake smile. "Hey Shad..."

Shadow frowned. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? I knew you since we were little kids for crying out loud!"

Sonic looked away, "You wouldn't understand.."

"Try me."

Sonic whipped his head back to face Shadow. _I want to...but.._

"No. Maybe some other time."

Shadow sighed, "Alright.."

"Come Shadow. We're going back home." came Maria's voice.

"Okay Mother!" Shadow looked back at Sonic for a second before turning to the door..

_What did I say, what did you do? _

_How did I fall in love with you? _

Sonic slumped down to the ground and groaned, "Aw man..."

**

* * *

**

****

Four years later...

* * *

"Amy! Get.. OFF~!"

Sonic, now sixteen, watched his best friend try to pull the little pink hedgehog off of himself.

"Aw come on now, Shadow! It's fairly easy to get her away from you!" he laughed, arms folded.

The black and red hedgehog growled, "You don't say!" Shadow tried to pry Amy off of him, but didn't succeed; he was now eighteen.

Sonic laughed again, "Ya know.. I heard that Twinkle Mall was having a "little" sale today.."

**Ca-Cling! **

Amy's eyes widen as she let of Shadow and ran off towards the mall.

Shadow groaned, but smiled at Sonic. "Thanks man..."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat.

"Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes seemed to see right through Shadow.

"Man Sonic! You did this almost four years ago!"

Sonic's breathing slowed down, "I'm sorry.." He blinked and wet his lips, "It's just that.."

_Oh I want to say this right _

_And it has to be tonight _

_Just need you to know, ooh yeah_

"Just that?"

Sonic's eyes focused on Shadow, "That.. er.. I have feeling for Amy! Yeah! Really strong feelings for her!"

"Oh.." Shadow looked a little disappointed.

Sonic shook his head slowly. _No! It's not like that! I have feelings for you! YOOOU!_

"Hope for the best!" Shadow said smiling, but it wasn't his real smile. It was.. very different.

_Oh Shadow.. That's not your real smile.._

"Shadow?"

_I don't want to live this life _

_I don't want to say goodbye _

_With you I wanna spend _

_The rest of my life_

Shadow gave him a reassuring smile, "Hey! I'm glad that you found that someone special.."

"Shadow-kun.."

"It's okay.."

"No... It's not..." he whispered.

Shadow gave him a look, "Hmm?"

_What can I do, to make it right _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time _

Sonic looked down at his feet, "I.. I lied.." His counterpart raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sonic nodded a little, "Uh.. Yeah.. It's true.. I lied.."

"So tell me the truth... I don't really like immaturity you know.."

_What did I say, what did you do? _

_How did I fall in love with you?_

"I don't know if I can tell you.."

Shadow sighed, "Long-term friends and this is what you give me!"

Sonic's eyes watered slightly as he fiddled with his hands.

_What can I do, to make it right _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

"I don't have feelings for Amy.. But for someone else.."

Shadow nodded a little, "Okay... Go on.."

Sonic shook his head, "It's too early.. I just wanted you to know that you're best friend.."

_Everything's changed, we never knew_

Shadow's eyes were downcast, his chest lifted heavily and then fell. "OH... okay then.."

Sonic nodded slightly, "You want to get something to eat now?"

Shadow shrugged. He was a little annoyed with Sonic, but he had a secret too. One just as deep and dark as Sonic's, but he knew what his was already..

_Sonic's an open book.. I already know that he likes me.._

A grin crossed his face.

"Sure.. Let's get something to eat."

_How did I fall, _

_In love, _

_With you..?_

**End **

* * *

9/21/10: Another chapter..? Been over 7 years...Who knows

_Song: __How did I Ever Fall in Love With You? _

_Artist: __Backstreet Boys_


End file.
